R. Mika/Attack Set
This is an overview of R. Mika's moves in Ultimate Dimension Clash. Basic Attacks and Command Normals Standing L- right hand slap Standing M- hopping leftward left kick Standing H- left backfist punch Crouching L- low right kick Crouching M- slightly higher aimed left kick Crouching H- sliding kick (knocks down) S launcher- upward head bash Air L- upward right kick Air M- downward left kick Air H- drop kick Air S- left elbow bash TAC exhange up- same animation as air L TAC exchange side- same animation as air H TAC exchange down- same animation as air S F + H- Rainbow Drop Kick (leaps forward with a drop kick; knocks down; wall bounces airborne foe) air D + H- Nose Dive (dives downward face first; active until grounded) Throws Forward ground- Headbutts foe several times before slamming them to the ground with a harder headbutt (4-6 hits; can be mashed) Backward ground- Does a suplex to slam foe behind her Forward air- Grabs foe by neck and slams them to the ground Backward air- Mirrored animation of forward air Special Moves QCB + atk- Flying Peach (makes a brief leap straight up into the air, then launches herself, butt-first at the opponent; knocks down; stronger versions have more startup) QCF + atk- Shooting Peach (launches herself at her opponent butt-first; as a trade-off, Mika will land on her backside and rub it in pain after attacking; button strength determines distance traveled; knocks down) air HCB + atk- Wingless Airplane (wraps her legs around the foe's head; if successful, she flips over and slams them behind her; hard knockdown) DP + atk- Paradise Hold (does a hand-flip forward; if she makes contact with her opponent right after she springs on her hands, she slams them to the ground via sitting on their face, then rolls forward to slam them again via her legs; hard knockdown) HCB + atk- Daydream Headlock (grabs the opponent; if successful, she puts foe in a headlock and crushes them repeatedly, then finishes the attack by saluting with one arm and Neck Riding the opponent to the ground; can be mashed; hard knockdown) BDP + atk- Rainbow Spin (leaps forward while doing a sideways spinning right kick; the jump avoids low attacks; wall bounces foe; button strength determines distance travelled) Hyper Combos QCB + atk x2- Sardine Beach Special (goes into a stance before running forward encased in hyper armor; pressing any button activates an attack that ends this hyper automatically; L- sliding kick attack; OTG-capable; M- clothesline foe; H- back flip kick down; S- suplex grab that causes hard knockdown; stops when an attack is used, she is hit, or until she reaches the opposite corner of the stage) QCF + atk x2- Rainbow Hip Rush (throws a series of backfists followed by a hopping spin kick and a series of Shooting Peaches; knocks down) FC + atk x2- Heavenly Dynamite* (grabs her opponent; if successful, she does a rapid headbutting attack last one leaving foe dizzy followed by grabbing foe once more before leaping onto the cornerpost of her wrestling ring and performing a backbreaker; hard knockdown) (* means Level 3 hyper combo) Extra R. Mika-'y'- Lariat Chlothesline (Mika spins around while doing a chlothesline with her right arm; foe is crumpled on hit) Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Character Moveset Category:Gameplay